


Мэдчестер

by bfcure



Category: 24 Hour Party People (2002), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Joy Division (Band)
Genre: Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Concerts, Crowley loves music, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Manchester, New wave - Freeform, Other, Post-Punk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: В начале восьмидесятых пост-панк и новая волна захватили Манчестер и покорили Лондон. Кроули подозрительно часто ходит на концерты. Азирафаэль пытается понять, что демон там забыл.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 17





	Мэдчестер

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминание самоубийства и курение (автор сам не курит и другим не советует, но в указанный период дымили все, и хорошо, если это были обычные сигареты).  
> Кроссовер с фильмом Майкла Уинтерботтома «Круглосуточные тусовщики» (2002).

Английская революция двадцатого века началась в 1976 году в Манчестере. Она была музыкальной, не такой разрушительной, как все предыдущие, но по силе влияния на последующие поколения ни в чём не уступала правительственному перевороту.  
  
На легендарном концерте Sex Pistols в Фри-Трейд-Холле присутствовало человек тридцать или сорок. Не очень много по любым меркам. Но именно там произошло очень важное событие: вместе с остальными зрителями пытался танцевать Тони Уилсон, будущий основатель «Фэктори Рекордс» и клуба «Асьенда». Выступление Джонни Роттена и компании настолько его потрясло, что Уилсон, не сходя с места, принял два судьбоносных решения: пригласил их в свою передачу на телевидении и задумался о создании собственной звукозаписывающей компании.  
  
Тем вечером в зале находился ещё один Тони. Точнее, Энтони Дж. Кроули. Он внимательно смотрел на происходящую на сцене анархию и думал, что ему очень хочется придушить звукорежиссёра. И что не совсем тёзку следует познакомить с Мартином Хэннетом до того, как тот начнёт воплощать свои безумные мечты в реальность. Кроули нравился чистый и атмосферный звук, а Хэннет разбирался в этом вопросе как никто. Он даже ходил в поля записывать тишину. Будет здорово, если однажды на кассете вместо тишины окажется голос Тони Уилсона, желательно несущего какую-нибудь псевдоинтеллектуальную чушь.  
  
Азирафаэль всего этого, конечно, не знал. Он чувствовал некоторое возмущение в воздухе, общее недовольство и вместе с тем желание творить что-то новое, неповторимое и до неприличия дикое. Но ему хватало тех немногих пластинок с сонатами, симфониями и вальсами, которые он купил вместе с первой моделью граммофона. Поэтому вопли «Я Антихрист, я анархист, я не знаю, чего хочу, но знаю, как это получить» не произвели на него впечатления. И он никак не связал случайно услышанную по радио песню с тем фактом, что впервые за невообразимое количество лет на предложение пообедать вместе Кроули ответил очень неожиданным образом. А ведь Азирафаэль позвал его в кафе у вокзала Виктория, где подавали изумительные пончики, это первое. И обычно подобные предложения исходили от демона, и ангел всегда соглашался (хотя и не сразу), это второе.  
  
— Прости, — вздохнул Кроули. — Сегодня я не могу. У меня концерт в Манчестере.  
  
— Би-боп? — сморщил нос Азирафаэль. Отказ, пусть мягкий и полный сожаления, неприятно его задел, в чём он ни за что бы себе не признался.  
  
— Би-боп, — согласился Кроули, явно не желая спорить. — Может, на следующей неделе?  
  
— На следующей неделе у меня инвентаризация, — отрезал Азирафаэль и повесил трубку. Через минуту он устыдился своего детского поведения, но перезванивать Кроули не стал. Наверняка тот через несколько дней сам зайдёт в книжный магазин и пригласит его в какой-нибудь ресторанчик в Мэрилебоне. Азирафаэль подуется для вида, за ужином Кроули отдаст ему свой десерт, и всё будет как прежде.  
  
И если утром в магазин доставили белые чайные розы в огромном горшке, перевязанное красной ленточкой первое издание «Рождественской песни» Чарльза Диккенса и коробку конфет, то всем остальным, как наверху, так и внизу, знать об этом было совершенно необязательно.  
  
Тем не менее Азирафаэль жалел, что не мог проявить благодарность открыто. Кроули дарил ему подарки вот так — присылал с курьером анонимные посылки или невзначай оставлял разные, но такие приятные мелочи на столе в магазине — не от хорошей жизни, а вынужденно. Потому что, если бы об этом узнал Гавриил, простым выговором бы Азирафаэль не отделался.   
  
Он поставил горшок на подоконник, сунул в рот восхитительно шоколадную конфету, открыл «Рождественскую песнь» и забыл и про Манчестер, и про песню Sex Pistols.  
  
Но мир, как и Тони Уилсон, о ней не забыл, и в 1979 году музыкальная революция вышла на новый уровень. Всё в том же Манчестере.  
  
Азирафаэль по-прежнему не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что журналисты «Нью Мьюзикал Экспресс» называли панком, панк-роком и новой волной. Если честно, всё это его ни капли не интересовало, в отличие от новых книжных поступлений и замечаний от начальства. Всё же одна загадка уже три года не давала ему покоя. Кроули часто ездил в Манчестер и практически не вылезал из лондонских клубов. На все расспросы он неизменно отвечал:  
  
— Я на концерт, ангел. Тебе эта музыка не понравится. Но завтра можем поесть блинчиков, я угощаю.   
  
Это было очень подозрительно. Сначала Азирафаэль подумал, что Ад вдохновился лозунгом СССР «пятилетку за три года» и приказал Кроули установить рекорд по искушениям. Юноши и девушки с неокрепшими умами, которые носили одежду исключительно чёрного цвета, красились, словно мексиканский праздник мёртвых наступал каждый день, и слушали грохот, именуемый современной музыкой, подходили для этой цели лучше всего.   
  
Да, в прошлом Кроули предпочитал искушать птиц более высокого полёта — премьер-министров, послов, кардиналов в Ватикане и так далее, поэтому бедные студенты и вчерашние выпускники по сравнению с ними казались мелкими сошками. С другой стороны, он продолжал приклеивать к мостовой пенсы и шиллинги с довольной ухмылкой, так что кто бы говорил.  
  
Однако баланс добра и зла сохранялся, Гавриил не приставал к Азирафаэлю с требованиями творить чудеса с удвоенной силой, и, наверное, дело всё-таки было не в искушениях. Но тогда в чём?  
  
В один из вечеров Азирафаэль не выдержал и решительно закрыл за собой дверь магазина. Он никогда не задавался вопросом, как Кроули нашёл его в Бастилии или той церкви в 1941 году. Для них чувствовать присутствие друг друга было так же легко, как дышать.   
  
Азирафаэль сосредоточился и последовал в ночь за всполохами красного и золотого. Они привели его в небольшой клуб на окраине Лондона. В воздухе стеной стоял сигаретный дым, и Азирафаэль не сразу разглядел Кроули в правом углу рядом со сценой.   
  
Вокалист со странной повязкой вокруг головы (Святые небеса, это правда был хвост настоящего енота?!) выкрикивал в микрофон:  
  
— Предложим тебе работу мечты: чай разносить на Би-би-си…  
  
Кроули текст песни определённо веселил: он фыркал и не обращал внимания, что сигарета у него в руке догорела почти до фильтра.  
  
Азирафаэль не мог отвести взгляда от его длинных, изящных пальцев и ногтей, покрытых чёрным лаком. Вспомнилось, как однажды, после того, как Гавриил приказал ангелу явиться наверх и отчитал за превышение месячного лимита чудес, на выходе из здания, которое для проходящих мимо людей выглядело как огромный деловой центр, он столкнулся с Кроули. Тот задумчиво курил, глядя на серое предгрозовое небо.  
  
— Тебя тоже вызвали на ковёр? — спросил он.  
  
— Три недели без возможности творить чудеса, — подтвердил Азирафаэль. — Но я должен был вылечить ту девочку и её брата!  
  
— А ещё спасти трёх котят от утопления, одного пьяного моряка от самоубийства, трёх игроков в карты от разорения и владельца кафе на углу от банкротства, — пробормотал Кроули.   
  
— В том кафе подают лучшие блинчики в Лондоне! — Азирафаэль почувствовал, что краснеет. Кажется, это блюдо гарантировало ему неприятности со времён французской революции, но он был не в силах от него отказаться. — А тебя за что отругали?  
  
— Хастур наябедничал Вельзевул, — пожал плечами Кроули. — Видишь ли, я отлыниваю от оргий и таким образом подрываю корпоративный дух. — Он протянул Азирафаэлю портсигар: — Будешь? К Сатане их оргии, там даже приличного вина нет.  
  
Азирафаэль подумал и взял одну сигарету. Кроули поднёс к ней зажигалку. Вспыхнуло и заплясало маленькое пламя, обычное, не из Ада. Азирафаэль затянулся и закашлялся с непривычки.  
  
— Интересно, на Небесах тоже запрещено курить в помещении? — вздохнул Кроули. — Там это хотя бы логично, курение — вредная привычка, грех и всё такое. Но Внизу-то зачем?  
  
— Пожароопасная ситуация? — предположил Азирафаэль.  
  
— Риск пожара? В Аду? Ты серьёзно, ангел? — Кроули бросил окурок в урну и вытащил из портсигара новую сигарету. — Хотя лизать стены они правильно запретили…  
  
Азирафаэль поёжился.  
  
— Не могу представить, что кому-то захочется лизать стену. Это же негигиенично!  
  
Кроули взмахнул рукой:  
  
— Лучше не спрашивай. Ещё одну, или на сегодня искушений достаточно?  
  
Азирафаэль бросил взгляд на недокуренную сигарету и покачал головой.  
  
— Боюсь, мне пора домой. До встречи, надеюсь, что скорой.  
  
— Завтра в парке Сент-Джеймс, два часа дня, — сказал Кроули. — Обсудим, как тебе творить чудеса, чтобы другие эфирные создания были не в курсе.  
  
Воспоминание растаяло в пахнущем никотином дыму. Кроули затушил окурок пальцами и отхлебнул из бокала с пивом. Азирафаэль не думал, что демон пьёт что-нибудь, кроме вина. Ну или в крайнем случае — виски.  
  
— Ангел? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
Разумеется, Кроули его заметил. В одежде, которую не разбирающийся в истории моды человек назвал бы просто викторианским стилем, Азирафаэль выделялся на танцполе как одинокое дерево в пустыне.  
  
— Мне стало интересно, — уклончиво ответил он. — А ты чем занят, склоняешь кого-то на сторону зла?  
  
— Нет, — лениво протянул Кроули. — Я наслаждаюсь плодами своих трудов. Знаешь песню «Анархия в Соединённом королевстве»?  
  
— Слышал, — скривился Азирафаэль.  
  
— Так вот — это моя заслуга.  
  
— В смысле?   
  
— Ну, слова и музыку ребята написали сами. Я никогда не вмешиваюсь в творческий процесс. А сделать так, чтобы песня звучала из каждого утюга, как раз по моей части.  
  
Азирафаэль покачал головой.  
  
— Всё-таки ты любишь устраивать революции.   
  
— Те, где людям не отрубают головы с помощью гильотины, — да.  
  
После, когда концерт закончился, Кроули отвёз Азирафаэля домой. Он даже ехал со скоростью меньше шестидесяти миль в час, что было на него не похоже. А потом, распив бутылочку Шато Шеваль Блан 1956 года, они до утра спорили о преимуществах автомобилей перед экипажами с лошадьми. Тем не менее вопрос, что Кроули делал на концерте, если не искушал, остался открытым.  
  
Снова последовать за ним в клуб Азирафаэль не осмелился. Он боялся, что и так привлёк к себе слишком много нежелательного внимания. Нехорошо получится, если из-за этого пострадает Кроули. Он как-то упомянул, что Ад не присылает писем с претензиями, и это значило, что наказание за проступок, реальный или мнимый, было куда более серьёзным.  
  
Всё же долго мучиться сомнениями Азирафаэлю не пришлось: через три недели ему представился случай посетить концерт вместе с Кроули на вполне законных основаниях.  
  
— Ты отправишься в Манчестер и поможешь одному молодому человеку, — приказал Гавриил.   
  
— А как… — начал Азирафаэль.  
  
— Ты всё поймешь, когда окажешься на месте, — перебил его Гавриил, и связь с Небесами прервалась.  
  
Азирафаэль оглянулся вокруг, убедился, что он совершенно точно один, и позвонил Кроули.  
  
— Я тебя с удовольствием подвезу, — обрадовался тот. — Тем более что сегодня выступает моя любимая группа, Joy Division. Вряд ли ты оценишь по достоинству саму музыку, но стихи Иэн Кёртис пишет потрясающие, ты увидишь.  
  
Энтузиазм Кроули был заразительным, и Азирафаэль поймал себя на том, что ждёт этот вечер с нетерпением.  
  
Ровно в девятнадцать ноль-ноль Кроули припарковал Бентли рядом со зданием, которое походило на заброшенный заводской цех, а не на клуб или концертный зал.  
  
— Ты уверен, что это здесь? — спросил Азирафаэль.  
  
— Я сам помогал выбирать это место, — ухмыльнулся Кроули. — Пошли.  
  
Внутри помещение выглядело так же неуютно, во многом из-за яркого и резкого света.  
  
— Тони! — к Кроули подлетел мужчина с острым носом и растрёпанными кудрявыми волосами. — Очень рад тебя видеть. Ты сегодня не один?  
  
— Это мой друг, Эзра Фелл, — улыбнулся Кроули. — Эзра, это Тони Уилсон, руководитель местного бедлама. Как дела с афишами, привезли?  
  
Уилсон схватился за волосы (вот почему они торчали во все стороны) и простонал:  
  
— Нет ещё. А после концерта они потеряют всякий смысл. — Он повернулся к Азирафаэлю и объяснил: — Обычно пишут «Фабрика закрывается», а мне показалось, будет круто написать «Фабрика открывается». Впрочем, какая теперь разница? Располагайтесь, пиво за мой счёт, а я пойду проверю, как дела у Иэна. Утром он неважно себя чувствовал.  
  
С этими словами Уилсон унёсся куда-то за сцену.  
  
— Надеюсь, ему уже лучше, — пробормотал Кроули и щёлкнул пальцами.  
  
— Небольшое демоническое чудо? — произнёс Азирафаэль. — Разве в Аду на них нет ограничений?  
  
— Использование чудес в сугубо личных целях у нас только поощряется. Главное, чтобы меня при этом никто не благодарил за доброту — в этом случае у меня будут неприятности, — ответил Кроули.  
  
— Тогда позволь угостить тебя тем, что подают в этом заведении.  
  
— Не откажусь.  
  
Когда они устроились у барной стойки с бокалами светлого эля, Кроули наклонился к Азирафаэлю и заговорщицки прошептал:  
  
— Проблема с афишами — моих рук дело. В типографии долго не могли выбрать нужный оттенок жёлтого.  
  
— Кроули!  
  
— Что? Я демон, а мелкая пакость демону в радость. Кроме того, никто не пострадал. Все, кто хотел сюда прийти, уже тут.  
  
К тому моменту, как Уилсон объявил: «А сейчас, дамы и господа, Joy Division!» — Азирафаэль успел выпить три бокала эля (с возмущённым видом, чтобы никто не счёл, что его веселят проделки Кроули), и в голове теперь приятно шумело. Возможно, Кроули был прав, и современная музыка не так уж и плоха.  
  
— Она повернулась, взяла меня за руку, сказав: «Я снова потеряла контроль». И мне никогда не узнать и не понять, почему она сказала: «Я потеряла контроль»…  
  
Зрители у сцены танцевали так, будто впали в транс или пытались подражать вокалисту.  
  
— Он как-то странно двигается, — сказал Азирафаэль.  
  
— О, — на лице Кроули промелькнуло сочувствие. — Бедный парень. По-хорошему, Кёртису вообще нельзя выходить на сцену.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— У него эпилепсия. А все эти прожекторы и освещение в целом в любой момент могут спровоцировать приступ.  
  
Кроули как в воду глядел. Кёртис зашатался, захрипел и непременно рухнул бы под ноги тех, кто стоял в первом ряду, но Азирафаэль провёл рукой снизу вверх, и он выпрямился и продолжил петь. Задание Гавриила было выполнено, но уходить не хотелось.  
  
Голос Кёртиса, пропитанные болью строчки завораживали.   
  
— Радио, прямая трансляция… Танцуй, танцуй, танцуй под радио…   
  
А ударные, неумолимые, в невозможном ритме «быстрее, но медленнее», вели за собой и вызывали не поддававшиеся определению эмоции. Поэтому Азирафаэль не возражал особо, когда Кроули затащил его за кулисы, чтобы познакомить с участниками группы.   
  
Тони Уилсон картинно возмущался, что афиши привезли как раз тогда, когда прозвучала последняя песня.   
  
— Зато оттенок жёлтого подобран идеально, — успокоил его барабанщик Joy Division Стивен Моррис.  
  
— Это замечательно, но что мне делать с этой макулатурой?  
  
— Пусть ребята поставят на них автографы, и можно будет их продать по три фунта за штуку.  
  
— А не дороговато ли?  
  
— Эй, — вмешался гитарист Бернард Самнер. — Давайте лучше выпьем за наш успех. Ура, бля, мы едем в США!  
  
Кроули наблюдал за ними с мягкой, искренней улыбкой, поэтому Азирафаэль не жалел о том, что попал в свой обожаемый магазин лишь на следующее утро.  
  
Май 1980-го подкрался незаметно. Азирафаэль сидел в любимом кресле и думал, что будет скучать по Кроули. Тот собирался ехать в Америку вместе с Joy Division и практически вибрировал от предвкушения. Азирафаэль настолько глубоко погрузился в размышления, что, когда час классической музыки на радио прервали ради экстренного сообщения, он не сразу осознал услышанное.  
  
«Вокалист Joy Division покончил с собой, тело обнаружила его жена Дебора…»  
  
«Иэну Кёртису было 23 года…»  
  
«Причины самоубийства…»  
  
Азирафаэль выключил радио и уставился в одну точку.  
  
Гавриил дал ему задание предотвратить приступ эпилепсии у бедного юноши, но ничего не сказал насчёт того, что ангел мог спасти его душу.  
  
Азирафаэль не удивился, когда вечером в его магазин ввалился Кроули и поставил на стол дюжину бутылок пива. Почему-то это казалось уместным.  
  
Кроули молчал и много курил. Пепел был везде: на полу, диванных подушках и у него на коленях, но Азирафаэль не сделал ему ни одного замечания. До него наконец дошло, почему Кроули ходил на все эти концерты — просто ему нравилась эта музыка, нравились люди, её исполняющие, и Иэн Кёртис ему нравился тоже. Азирафаэль не знал, как его утешить, поэтому, не говоря ни слова, открыл новую бутылку «Гиннесса».   
  
Кроули ушёл после полуночи, взревел мотор Бентли, и в следующий раз они увиделись лишь через три года.   
  
Оставшиеся в живых участники Joy Division сменили название на New Order, пригласили к себе клавишницу Джиллиан Гилберт, и в 1983 году вышла одна из их самых известных песен — «Blue Monday». Кроули она должна была прийтись по душе.  
  
Узнав, что у New Order этим вечером концерт в Лондоне, Азирафаэль купил два билета и направился в Мэйфейр.  
  
Кроули открыл дверь в джинсах и футболке с изображением обложки первого альбома Joy Division — звуковые волны на чёрном фоне, — без очков и босиком.  
  
— Ангел? Я приехал вчера. Откуда?..  
  
— Интуиция, — Азирафаэль протянул ему билеты. — Я подумал…  
  
Кроули улыбнулся, радостно, почти нежно.  
  
— Я только надену ботинки. Возьмёшь бутылку красного на кухне?   
  
— В клубы не принято ходить со своими напитками.  
  
— Тебе напомнить, что я демон?  
  
— Мелкая пакость демону в радость?  
  
— Вот именно. К тому же ты терпеть не можешь пиво, так ведь?  
  
Азирафаэль кивнул и подумал: Кроули вернулся. Теперь всё будет хорошо.


End file.
